In an age of mobile Internet, with the spread and popularization of intelligent terminals, audio recording functions of the intelligent terminals are becoming more and more intelligent. For example, in the intelligent terminal with an Android system, an audio recording function of a microphone of the intelligent terminal may be used by an audio recorder, voice recognition, a voice search, a video call and other applications on the intelligent terminal.